Back in La Push
by Emzybear
Summary: Sam had a little sister named Rainy but was taken at two by their father Joshua and now Joshua has died and Rainy is Back in La Push. But who imprints on her?
1. Rainy's Back

**Back in La Push**

Rainy Pov:

" Rainy promise you'll call me. And text daily." My best friend Camilla said hugging me tight.

"I promise Cammy." Then with one last hug I got into my black Mercedes Benz CL63 . Sadly I couldn't take my gold Mansory Renovatio Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, red Ferrari Enzo, silver Camaro. Cammy is gonna send them to me in a few days. I looked down at my self wearing a black shirt, black pants, and cremey boot and white scarf **(outift on profile)**. And drove the hours by to La Push and ended up at a bigish house with a big huge carport and driveway. I had called my brother Sam yesterday to tell him I was coming. So I took a few deep breathes and got out of my car and started up the walk and got to the door in a few seconds. I knocked and heard huge loud footsteps. The the door opened and a huge guy was there.

" Um..hello, I'm Rainy and Im looking for Sam Uley." I said politely.

"Yeah hold on." The man said and walked into the house and appeared a few seconds later with another huge man.

"Rainy?" The other man asked. I nodded and was in a huge hug. He set me down and looked at me.

"Hey Sammy." I said cheerfully. i finally found my brother. You see after my mom had me, dad took me and raised me by himself. He died a month ago and now Im here with my big brother.

"Rain Drop are you a......?" Sammy asked.

" If you mean turned into a giant furry dog then yeah. I caught my boyfriend and supposed to be friend making out at his house. They were Freaked." I said laughing.

"Where's your bags?" Sammy asked.

"There in my car can someone go get them for me." I asked. Sam nodded and let me in and we walked into the livingroom to see alot more boys as huge or smaller than Sammy. And a girl as tall as me and two smaller.

"Rainy this is Jared, Jacob, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil and Paul, Kim and my Emily. Guys this my little sister I was telling you about yesterday." Sam said to me. I watched Sam look at Emily with so much love I had to look away. I walked to Emily and pulled her into a hug. I let her go.

"You know what Sammy described you on the phone doesnt do you justice. Youre gorgeous." I gushed smiling. She laughed,

" Thank you Rainy. Your gorgeous too." I blushed and laughed. I turned to Sammy.

" Can we go see mom now?" I asked giving him my puppy dog face. He sighed.

"After you unpack." He said. "Jared, Jacob, go get her bags out of her car. They left and then five seconds later we heard a scream. We wall ran outside. If anybondy hurt my car Ill kill them. When we got out there Jared and Jacob both had wide eyes and dropped jaws staring at my car.

"Rainy is this yours?" Jacob asked. I beamed at him nodding. "Damn."

"Thats not all I got, I also got a gold Mansory Renovatio Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, red Ferrari Enzo, black '67 Chevy and silver Camaro. I built the Camaro and Chevy. Im giving Sammy my Chevy though." I said beaming with pride at my beauties. They all looked at me shocked. I walked aroung them and got my bags and went into the house and Emily showed me my room and I unpacked. I took a quick shower and put on a white and black top and black pants and black heels**(picture of clothes on profile**). I put my hair into a side bun and added lipgloss. I walked down the stairs withmy scrapbook and jumped on Sammy's back.

"Now, can we go see mom?" I asked.

"If I say yes will you get off of me?" Sammy asked. I jumped down. " Okay, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Kim, Jared, and Leah will ride with Rainy the rest will ride with me and Emily." Sammy told them. I ran to my car and jumped in and put my scrapbook on the dashboard.

"Buckle up!" I yelled to all the people in my car.

" I dont need to." Jacob said from next to me.

"Okay but be warned I drive fast." I said shrugging. I revved my engine and backed out. Sam drove behind me. Leah pointed out where the house is while I drove really we finally pulled up everyone jumped out. Some including Jacob kissed the ground, some were holding their stomach. Then Seth, Paul, and Leah were grinning.

"Can we do that again?" Leah and Seth asked. I nodded grinning. I got out locked my car and waited for Sammy. He finally got here after a minute. We walked up and into the house without knocking.

"Mom, Com here for a sec, we have a surprise!" Sam yelled. I hid behind Sam. A woman about thirty walked out. She looked like me with long black curly hair and mine and Sam's brownish black eyes. She was about 5'7.

"Okay Sam, where is the surprise?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Sam moved from out in front of me.

"Hi Mom its me Raina Sophia." I said tearing up. We ran at each other. She pulled me into a hug and we both started sobbing.

"My baby, oh my baby girl." She cooed over and over.

"oh mommy." I said hugging her tight. After about five minutes we calmed down and turned around and saw the pack looking at us beaming and Kim, Seth, Leah and Emily had tears in their eyes.

I turned to mom.

"Um, mom I brought my scrapbooks and thoughts you might like to see what I look like growing up." I said bringing the scrapbooks out smiling. She nodded and took us to the couch wher the girls sat around us on the couch while the boys stood behind the couch. I took out the one with my friends first and opened it. She cried the whole time during both scrapbooks.

" I guess me and Sam missed so much. Huh?" She asked me. I nodded sadly.

" Yes but now that I got my sister back Im not letting her go." Sam said gazing at me.

" So Rainy how come I dont see Joshua in any of these?" Mom asked curiously. I gulped.

"Well Ma, he was an acoholic and started drinking when I was 3. So my babysitter Vanessa,who acted and treated me like a sister took almost all of these pictures and she lived next door. So whenever he wasnt home, which was almost all the time, Vanessa would come and get me. Even if he was home she would get me and we'd go somewhere and have fun. She took care of me like I was her child even though she was just 12 and half when he started getting drunk. When I was around 7, I would call her Mamma Nessa. I met my best friend Camilla when I was 8 or 9 and we became best friends and sisters. We kinda adopted each other as sisters. Vanessa's mom April, she was so nice and took care of me when Vanessa couldnt. So did Vanessa's older brother Tyalor and when Vanessa's family couldnt Camilla's family did. Camilla's oldest brother Stephan mostly took care of me when her parent couldnt. I met Rachel at 14 and became friends and I became close to her brother Andrew and then started dating for awhile then we decided to stop and we are still close today. Camilla and I did a talent show with her older brother dancing and singing some and won. We dedicated it to Vanessa because she helped us through alot. Camilla and I did alot of stuff together. I went to my freshman prom with Camilla's second oldest brother Danny. I love them all so much." I said smiling.

"Oh baby Im so sorry you had a father that just couldnt act like a father." Mom said softly.

" Its okay I had Vanessa's dad who I called Pop-Pop and Taylor and Stephan looked out for me as older brothers kind of." I said shrugging.


	2. Later, and Paul

**Ch.2 Later that day and Paul**

**Rainy POV:**

We all stayed about two more hours all of us catching up and I looked up and see Paul staring at me adoringly. Then we all headed to back to Sams where Ill be living. I went up stairs with leah and Emily and Kim and put on our PJs.**(shirts for profile are coming soon)**I put on a dark grey "She Wolf" tee shirt and grey pants with black pawprints on them. I let Emily have a dark gray t-shirt with a black wolf on it and one of my black with white pawprints pants.I let Leah borrow my darkish blue tee shirt with a picture of a grey wolf on it and and one of mydarkish blue pants with black pawprints. Kim had to borrow one of my clothes. I gave her one of my "I Run With Werewolves" tee shirt that was black and and one of my white pants. We headed downstairs and as soon as the boys saw our tee shirt they busted out laughing.

" Whos clothes are those?" Sam asked curiously. All the girls pointed to me. I smiled guiltily.

"Guilty as charge. Oh by the way gals you can keep the clothes." I said walking to the couch and sat beside Seth who had his arm over the back of the couch.

"Are you sure Rae**(leahs nickname 4 her)** i mean they are yours?" Leah asked looking at her, Emilys, and Kim outfit and they all three looked at me. i waved them off.

"Dont worry Lele, I always have a set of three for each outfit." I said smugly. "Plus, doesnt that look like your wolf form?" I asked. She nodded. I turned to Emily. "Doesnt that look like Sammy?" I asked Emily. Her and Sam nodded.


End file.
